Little Annoyances
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Musa smiled and relaxed into the couch again, reveling in the silence that accompanies dead bugs. The war was won and now she could enjoy the rest of her evening in peace. One-shot, drabble, whatever. Riven is in it M/R fans! R&R!


A/N: I'm back with another pointless one-shot. They're apparently what I do best so I've decided to embrace it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, obviously. R&R! Enjoy!

XXXXX

Musa sat at her computer typing away. It was seven am and she was finally almost done with her report. She should have finished it the night before but Stella and Bloom had insisted that she accompanied them to Red Fountain to watch the boys play basketball. Musa honestly thought it was a bit pointless. Sure Riven was kind of hot without a shirt but seriously, they were just sweaty, stinky boys attempting to show off. She didn't see why the two girls would 'ooh' and 'ahh' every time they ran by the bleachers.

Musa put the finishing touches on her report and clicked print. Something flew by her ear while she was waiting and she swat at it. An annoying buzz was heard as it flew around her head again and again. She swatted at it, blew at it, clapped her hands together in an attempt to smash it. Still, the buzz floated around her head. Musa sighed dejectedly and scooped up her report, walking out to join Flora for their Magic in Botany class.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Flora was upbeat and cheerful, something Musa couldn't understand. It was too freakin' early.

"Yep. I just wish Tecna could quit snoring and moaning. She fell off her bed three times last night." Flora smiled lightly and made a quiet sound that only Musa's ears picked up. Flora was laughing softly without opening her mouth so it just sounded like she breathing strangely.

"I heard. Maybe we should put pillows around the sides of her bed." Flora was so sweet, always looking out for her friends. She would make a great mother, Musa noted before groaning.

"What is it Musa?" Flora looked at her annoyed friend. Maybe it was simply too early for Musa, though she was never this vocal about it.

"That stupid bug is back."

Flora raised an eyebrow and looked around. "I don't see it."

"Of course you don't Flo. They're really, really small." Musa turned the corner before stepping on something that caused her to lose her balance and fall. Looking up to see what it was she found the culprit. A small tube of pink lipstick and right behind it was Stella, a slightly frightened look in her eyes and an apology forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry Musa! Here, let me help you up." She held her hand out to fallen friend and pulled the girl to her feet. "Wow Musa, you're really light. How do you stay so small? What's the secret?" Stella had pulled out her fuzzy pen and was holding it to Musa's mouth like a reporter with a microphone. The action was ridiculously odd that Musa fell into a fit of laughter.

"I dance Stell." There was the buzzing again. "And I run from bugs." Stella let out a shrill 'eep' as she and Bloom ran down the hall, stopping at the class room door.

"You'd better not be late again girlies! You've got thirty seconds! Run!" Stella screamed from the other end.

Musa sighed. The buzzing would have to wait as she made a mad dash down the long hall, Flora clicking beside her in her heels.

XXXXX

"What exactly are they trying to con this stuff off as?" Musa scooped up a spoonful of what was supposed to be Mac N' Cheese but was green and way too slimy to be healthy.

Stella stared at the goopy, runny mush and swallowed loudly. "I can't even this stuff."

"I think it's supposed to eco-friendly food." Layla swirled her fork around in the food before pushing it away from her. "Anyone want chips? I've got a bag stashed in my room."

"I've got a couple of bags of N&M's in my room." Stella rarely offered her candy. That was why she usually so hyper.

"N&Ms, huh?" Musa shoved her plate away from her. "I could go for N&Ms right now. I'd also kiss whoever could get rid of this bug! Why haven't you guys heard it yet?!"

"It's not polite to point fun at your less than intelligent friend." Tune patted the sides of her dress making sure nothing was out of place.

Stella huffed, looking offended.

"It's not polite to point out her lack of brain cells either. And I wasn't making fun of her." Musa reprimended her pixie.

Tune scoffed and flew off, her nose stuck in the air. Musa wasn't concerned, the Pixie of Manners could put anyone in their place with polite words so quickly that hardly anyone wanted to bother her. Apart the occasional threat of being smashed by Riven, even though everyone knew he wouldn't cross Musa like that, and the more reoccuring temptation to shoot a spark at her by Musa.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some real food!" Bloom stood up and ran off.

The three girls left, sat at the table staring at her retreating form. "Is it just me or do you guys want to drop a bowling ball on her head everytime she opens her mouth lately?" Musa asked while swatting at the pest again.

"Not nice Musa." Layla looked at the girl with a face of disappointment.

"Not nice, but still true. Someone's going to knock her out soon." Stella sighed. "It's tre-tragic. She doesn't realize that the more she saves the universe the cockier she gets and the more people want to let Riven hit her. Sky's the only that would protest and if she keeps bringing up Diaspro like she has, even he won't argue… much."

Silence filled the group for a few moments before Musa looked away, swatted at the intruding bug again and looked back to the group. "Anywayyyy, let's go. She'll get cranky if we don't."

XXXXX

"Oh girls! The boys have to deliver something to Miss Griselda soooo their stopping by to visit for an hour or two!" Stella squealed and began jumping up and down before gasping and flinching as if she'd been shot. "Oh my gawd! I haven't checked my hair or make up in twenty minutes!" She turned and ran toward her room.

Musa and Flora looked at each other before turning back to their movie. Flora was quickly engrossed again and Musa was in another fight with the buzzing annoyance.

Five minutes later and Stella was sitting on the couch next to Musa watching the girl with some amusement as she swatted at the bug. Stella couldn't figure out what it was, possibly because it was zooming around at such incredible speeds. Surely, it was breaking the sound barrier.

"Knock, knock! Are there any beautiful fairies in the house?" Musa looked up for a moment, Flora paused her movie to greet her boyfriend and Stella jumped up squealing 'Snookums' as loud as she possibly could before launching herself as the unsuspecting squire, knocking them both to the ground.

Riven walked in and sat beside Musa. "What are we watching?"

Musa eyed the bug. She could risk looking crazy and go back into war with it or she could ignore it and go back to the movie. "Some B-rated movie Tecna picked out and then ditched when she realized how bad the graphics were."

"Shark Attack 3: Megaladon." Flora explained further as she turned red and turned away from the screen as yet another nude couple came into view.

"Yea. There's more nudity in it then there is porn!" Stella exclaimed, her eyes getting as big as small kiwis.

This statement distracted Riven, he turned and looked at the blonde raising an eyebrow. "And you would know how much nudity there is in a porn- how?"

Stella turned red and stuttered. "W-w-eeellll. I may have seen one. Or two." Now, she was looking at her feet. "Wow, I need a pedicure."

Riven shook his head and turned his attention back to the navy-haired girl next to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

Musa had taken the distraction as a chance to charge back into battle with that damn bug, more determined than ever to win. She was currently crossing her eyes trying to see it better and swatting randomly and furiously at the thing. She looked at Riven and smiled, sinking back into the couch.

"Musa's had a stalker bug that none of us have been able to see all day. It's driving her insane." Layla walked into the room with Tecna. "Hey boys." With that being said, she and Tecna walked into her room to finish their homework.

Riven shrugged and started watching the movie now that the awkward part was over. After five minutes of trying to watch the movie and avoid being hit by his girlfriend at the same time, he was getting annoyed with the bug himself. He closed his eyes and zero-ed in on his target.

WHAM!!!

Musa jumped slightly at the sound and the rest of the group looked over at them. Riven lifted his hand off the coffee table, wiped his hand on his pants and set back focusing on the movie again. "Damn mosquitos."

Musa smiled and relaxed into the couch again, reveling in the silence that accompanies dead bugs. The war was won and now she could enjoy the rest of her evening in peace.

XXXXX

A/N: There's another one. I really wanted to get another one out before I start school the thirty-first. I'm a college Freshman! Sorry, I'm just really excited.


End file.
